On and On and On
by Imagination Central
Summary: Drabbles! Random Naruto stories that vary from steamy and sexy to adorable and fluff filled, and everything in between. Everything is possible in this little shebang, and everyone is welcome! Warnings: BoyxBoy, language, HC (hardcore), multiple pairings. Suggestions are always welcome!


Naruto Drabbles!

**Hey! Ok, so not all chapters will start out like this, but since it's the first I wanted to say a little howdy before I get into all the serious stuff. This is my first 'drabbles' work I've made so far, and I'm quite honestly looking forward to it. This seems like a brilliant way to get rid of writers block. Also: I wanted you to know that I will GLADLY take any suggestions from you guys! I'm at your service Also know that my chapters are going to vary by what mood I'm in, so they won't all be sexy and hardcore. Here we go…**

**Summary: Kiba is a lovesick fool for a boy who hardly knows he exists. What happens when a sly redhead discovers Kiba's secret? **

**Warnings: There will be boyxboy, HC, and language. Also, homosexual people are not generally accepted in this setting, so apologies to those who find anything offensive.**

**Characters: Kiba, Gaara. Slight Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, sadly I don't own Naruto.**

~O~

Kiba watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye, a sad, forlorn look on his face. He'd been longing to embrace the beautiful blonde boy for a long time, imagined it a million times over in his head. He knew it would never happen, never in a million years, but he couldn't make himself stop. It was almost pleasurably painful to long for someone as vibrant and lively as Naruto Uzumaki. The lights flashed brightly once before darkness surrounded him once more. Kiba licked his lips and brought the red plastic cup up to his lips, barely tasting the fruity liquid tinged with whiskey. Then the lights exploded around him again, this time in a frenzied, hurried motion to match the fast pace of the music around him. He saw Naruto again, but this time in broken clips. Blue Naruto with his hands on Hinata's hips. Red Naruto, tilting his head closer to Hinata. Purple Naruto's lips meeting Hinata's soft ones. Green Naruto pulling away with a purple blush and a smile. Kiba scowled and turned away, only to be greeted by the silent sight of Gaara, eyeliner thick and reassuring on his face.

"What do you want, Gaara?" Kiba asked, and the redhead blinked once at him before he raised what could have been his eyebrows and pointed over to where Naruto swayed gently back and forth with Hinata. Kiba let his eyes drink in the sight of the blonde for a moment longer before he jerked his gaze abruptly over to the quiet boy.

"What the fuck are you talking about, idiot?" Kiba growled, terror spiking through him. If Gaara knew, how long would it take for the whole school to know? The redhead smirked at Kiba, then beckoned him away with a flick of his hand. Kiba cast a look over his shoulder, but no one was looking. He quietly slipped away with Gaara, a sense of dread curling in his stomach.

~O~

Kiba followed Gaara out of the gym, down the hallways of their school, and into a secluded janitor's closet. Gaara locked the door behind him, and Kiba sent the boy a dirty look. Gaara held his finger up to his mouth, the baggy red sweatshirt sleeve he wore falling down his thin forearm. His eyes were vibrantly blue, and Kiba felt an urge to trust the stone silent kid, just this once. Just as he was about to speak again, he heard footsteps down the hallway, and he shut his mouth. There were giggles and hoarse moans and wet noises followed by the sound of smooth fabric slicking together. Then it got smaller and smaller until Naruto could no longer hear it. Then he turned on Gaara.

"Okay, why did you drag me all the way into this janitor's closet?"

Gaara rolled his eyes at him. "Look, I'm not stupid or oblivious. I know you're into Naruto. And I also know that he'll never be into you. He's as straight as an arrow, and this isn't some gay movie where you suck him off and he's suddenly shitting rainbows. He's got Hinata, he's the captain of the football team, excelling in all his classes, and gorgeous. He doesn't have time for lowlife Goth's like you." Gaara spoke, his voice low and deep, surprisingly mesmerizing. But Kiba could care less for the sound of his voice. He was too appalled by what that noise had _shaped_.

"Listen here, you prick. I didn't go gallivanting into your business, like you did mine, so I'll kindly ask you to _back the fuck off._" Kiba hissed, his eyes squinted angrily. Gaara didn't seem affected, however, his blue eyes racking lazily over Kiba's frame. The brunette felt his face heat up under the scrutiny, knowing what Gaara was seeing. Black leather pants, black hoodie pulled over a dark gray t-shirt emblazoned with a skull that had a dagger protruding from its bone. His sneakers, worn and also black, scuffed the ground angrily.

"I didn't mean to be offensive, Kiba." Gaara said quietly, and Kiba's scowl landed on Gaara's open face.

The brunette sighed wearily. "What do you want, Gaara? What do I have to do to make you keep my secret?"

Gaara stared unblinkingly at Kiba for a moment, his breaths even and controlled. Then he smiled. "You have to pretend like I'm Naruto. Take all your sexual frustration out on me."

The words hit Kiba like someone had thrown a giant brick at his head. He let out a startled snort, then he started laughing, but somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he felt desire stir like dark poison inside of him. Suddenly, he was thrown against the wall, and a warm body was sliding over his. Kiba's breath caught in his throat, just as he felt another warm breath slide against his face. His eyes snapped up and clashed with vivid blue ones, so light they looked like the color of bleached coral, brilliant in their clarity.

"Fuck me, Kiba."

Those three words sent Kiba into a strange frenzy, one he couldn't have controlled, even if he wanted to. He forced his mouth against Gaara's, feeling his rumbling groan through his chest. The redhead's lips were soft and smooth, like silk but more slippery. Kiba bit at one, pulling Gaara's lower lip greedily into his mouth. Gaara whimpered again, his body going slack against Kiba's. A sick, demented sense of power washed over Kiba.

"Strip," Kiba hissed, and Gaara complied readily, tossing his clothes to the ground. Once he was fully exposed, Kiba's mouth turned dry. Gaara's body was gorgeous, all tight and porcelain and sleek. Kiba reached out and traced a path down Gaara's chest, watching in amusement as the other shivered. Then, suddenly, Kiba grabbed Gaara's nipples and twisted, hard. The redhead gave a cry and fell back against the wall of the closet, panting softly.

"You like that, don't you? You like pain you kinky little slut." Kiba growled, surprising even himself with the venom in his tone. He supposed some of the anger he was releasing on Gaara was directed towards Naruto, but the boy wasn't complaining, and it felt good to rid himself of the constant, nagging emotion. Gaara moaned and nodded, his eyes closed. Kiba let his finger's tweak Gaara's nipples gently, turning the pert bud in soft circles before he leaned forward and took the begging pink nipple in his mouth. Gaara arched off the wall when Kiba dragged his tongue over the sensitive spot, then bit down hard. Gaara was breathing heavily against the wall, his eyes fluttering back in his head. Kiba's hands absently inched downwards, and when they reached Gaara's hipbones, the redhead sucked in a breath and opened his eyes, watching as Kiba's hand inched closer to his erect member, his eyes awash in lust and victory.

"Why did you even come to prom?" Kiba asked, just before he closed his hand around Gaara's warm flesh, squeezing tightly. Gaara gave a small yelp, melting against the wall in pure pleasure, his hands shaking slightly. Kiba smirked at him, slowly tugging at his pleasure-stick. Gaara moaned and hiccupped in a breath, eyes fluttering. Kiba gave one more forceful tug then stopped, glaring at Gaara. The boy opened his eyes blearily, searching for why the pleasure had stopped. "Answer me, Gaara. Or I stop." Kiba warned, his slit eyes piercing Gaara's.

"I-I, wanted to, _ah, yes, please,_ h-have you, _uhn,_ fuck me." Gaara garbled, bucking his hips into Kiba's thick hand. Kiba almost stopped, surprised, but pulled on Gaara's weeping cock harder, spurred on by his voice and arousing words. He wrapped his fingers tighter around Gaara's slim but long length, pumping it fast. He bent forward, getting on his knees, and carefully moved his hand so he was only pumping Gaara's shaft, leaving his head weeping and bare. Slowly he lowered his lips closer and closer to Gaara, licking at the leaking slit. Gaara let out a high moan, his face twisted up in pleasure.

"G-God, Kiba, I-I'm gonna come.. _yes, please don't stop, yes, yes, yes YES!"_ Gaara screamed as he gripped Kiba's locks tightly, his fingers curling in the silky strands. Kiba kissed the head of his erection, then completely enveloped Gaara's member in his mouth, moving his hands down to his tight sacs. He bobbed his head quickly up and down Gaara's length, letting his tongue blaze a trail up the pale shaft, loving the small whimpers of encouragement Gaara was making. Then, suddenly, Kiba's mouth was filled with sticky, salty liquid, and the air was filled with Gaara's cry of longing, before his body slumped to the ground.

Kiba pulled back and licked his lips, swallowing the remnants of Gaara's arousal. His own dick twitched angrily in his black pants, needy for attention. He quickly yanked them down, Gaara staring bleary eyed up at him. Kiba flipped the redhead around, who was still weak and shaking, and spit on his puckered entrance. He jumped at the contact, but otherwise made no move to stop. Kiba smirked and slowly rubbed the hole open, surprised by how compliant it was, opening without the slightest resistance. Kiba slipped one, then two fingers in, stretching Gaara's hole a little. Scissoring his digits in and out, Kiba jammed his fingers as far as they could go, wiggling them around, making sure to brush every surface within the writhing boy.

"S-stop, teasing, K-Kiba," Gaara stuttered, rocking his hips backwards. Kiba growled and used his free hand to spank Gaara's pert ass hard. The boy howled and grinned over his shoulder, his eyes holding a mischievous light. Kiba glanced down at Gaara's tight behind and felt even more heat pool in his groin at the sight of his red handprint showcased on the pearly skin of the redhead's ass. His fingers hit something inside Gaara that held a different texture, and the boy bucked hard, a groan ripping from his throat. Kiba licked his lips, and he knew that he _needed_ to be inside of Gaara, or he would surely explode.

Removing his fingers, Kiba slowly lifted himself up and positioned himself at the winking entrance of Gaara. Unable to wait any longer, Kiba plunged into Gaara's warm heaven. The redhead yelped and let his head fall, moaning. He almost instantly came. Letting go of a hissing breath, Kiba gripped Gaara's sides hard. Then he began to pump, in and out, in and out until he reached a satisfying, neck breaking pace. Gaara was panting and cursing under his breath, quiet, arousing noises that drove Kiba crazy. The brunette groaned loudly at the undeniable pleasure that coursed through his body every time he slammed his hips forward. Gaara tried to speak, but Kiba slapped his round ass hard, and then suddenly that gave him an idea. He timed his slaps in-between his thrusts, so Gaara was constantly stimulated, making the redhead scream in frustration, just before he came for the second time. Feeling the tightening hole around his length, Kiba's thrusts stuttered slowly until they came to a stop, and then he slammed his length in once more before he came beautifully and completely. He faintly heard himself call out Gaara's name before he slumped forward across the boy's pale body.

They both lay their panting, their limbs tangled, breaths intermingling. There was a stillness in the air as they both recovered, and finally Gaara turned over with a sheepish smile on his face. They made eye contact before Gaara's lips touched Kiba's gently, almost shyly. It was right then that there was a jingling of keys outside the door, before it opened. Their old, greasy janitor, Clark, stood there, and when he laid his eyes on them, he dropped his keys with a start. Gaara tensed and Kiba let his eyes fall closed with a wry, sarcastic smile on his face.

"Fuck."


End file.
